Logo Variations - Fox Star Studios
'The Puzzle Place Movie (2010): ' The 2010 Fox Star Studios logo plays, but the searchlights are pencils and the structure is made out of puzzle pieces. Also, the logo takes place in the set of The Puzzle Place. Also, after the fanfare is finished, the puzzle pieces of the structure collapse and the pencils roll off the desk. Trailers and TV spots for the film have "PUZZLE" in place of "FOX" and "PLACE" in place of "STAR". Also, the star is replaced with a puzzle piece. 'The Pest of the West (2011):' The 2010 logo plays, but it takes place in Dead Eye Gulch instead of Los Angeles. 'The Rest Home (2010):' The 2010 logo is used, but a train crashes into the logo causing it to break and the fanfare crashes. On the trailer for the film, the logo is yellow. TV spots have "REST" in place of "FOX" and "HOME" in place of "STAR". Also the star is replaced with a retirement home. 'Indians! (2013): ' The 2010 Fox Star Studios logo is used. But the word "TRIBE" replaces "FOX". Also, the star is replaced with a teepee. 'Sluggo's Revenge (2010):' The 2010 logo used in My Name Is Khan ''plays, but the sky is dark and the structure is blue. Also, the 1994 fanfare is heard. On the teaser trailer for the film, "FOX STAR STUDIOS" is replaced with "SLUGGO IS THE STAR". On the trailer for the film, the star is replaced with a slug. TV spots for the film have "SLUGGO" in place of "STUDIOS". 'I Can Go To Preschool (2012): The 2010 logo plays, but the logo takes place in the morning. Also, the 1994 fanfare is heard. On the trailer for the film, the panning animation of the logo is seen. TV spots for the film have "FROG" in place of "FOX". 'I Can Go Potty (2013): ' Same as the I Can Go To Preschool ''variant. But the sky is sunny. On the 1st trailer for the film, the logo is on the bathroom door. On the 2nd trailer for the film, the logo is on a bar of soap. On the 3rd trailer for the film, the logo in printed on a sheet of toilet paper. On the teaser trailer for the film, the logo is flushed away in the toilet. TV spots for the film have "BATHROOM" in place of "STUDIOS". 'The Electric Company Movie (2011): ' The 2010 logo plays, but the searchlights turn off after the fanfare finishes. Trailers and TV spots have the word "'POWER" in place of "STAR". Also, the star is replaced with a lightbulb. 'Between The Lines (2013): ' The 2010 logo is tinted blue. 'Groundling Marsh The Movie (2011):' The 2010 logo is red. 'A Muppet Babies Movie (2015):' The 2010 logo is tinted green. 'Chowder The Movie (2011):' The 2010 logo plays, but the byline is not seen. On the trailer for the film, the logo is purple. TV spots for the film have "FOOD" in place of "FOX". Also, the star is made out of food. The Story of Smokey The Bear (2018): The 2010 logo is brown. 'The Food Pirate (2016): ' The 2010 logo is made out of food. After the fanfare is finished, the food pirate takes a bite of the logo. 'Canada On Strike! (2013): ' The 2010 logo plays, but it takes place in Toronto instead of Los Angeles. The Chum Bucket (2019): ' The 2010 logo is tinted cerulean. 'Molly Malone (2015): The 2010 logo plays, but it takes place in Dublin instead of Los Angeles. On the trailer for the film, the 2010 logo is green. TV spots for the film have "MOLLY" in place of "FOX" and "MALONE" in place of "STAR". Also the star is gold. 'The Countryside Farm (2011): ' The 2010 logo is tinted orange. On the trailer for the film, the logo is on the barn door. TV spots for the film have "FARM" in place of "STAR". Also, the star is replaced with a barn. 'Bollywood Movie (2010):' The 2010 logo plays, but the music is replaced with "Kalluri Vaanil (Benny Lava)" by Prabhu Deva